


Strikhedonia

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Asian-American Character, Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strikhedonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/gifts).



Joan and Marcus weren't planning to have sex at the brownstone, let alone in the room where she and Sherlock usually did their work.

It's just that Joan had a rare night where Sherlock was out of the house for reasons unknown to her, Marcus had come over to help her with a rarer-still solo case involving mistaken identity and someone's family heirloom that neither of them thought was worthy of the title, and they got a bit distracted. A suggestive glance here, some incidental physical contact there, and before either of them knew it, they started kissing -- tenderly at first, then faster, deeper, and more urgent. Shirt, tie, trousers, belt, dress, underwear were strewn about haphazardly, their hands were desperately exploring each other's body, discovering the erogenous zones and teasing them.

Suddenly, Marcus stopped. Joan was caught off guard. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if Holmes walks in on us?"

Joan thought about this for a moment. Then, she blurted out, "Who fucking cares? If he walks in on us, he walks in on us. If he can have women over to have sex with, I can do the same with you."

"Well, alright!" Marcus said, smiling. "Where were we?"

Joan smiled back at him. "Right about here," was her reply as she reached for his dick with one hand, cupped his face with the other, and leaned in for a kiss. "That felt good to get out there," she noted a minute later, just as she finished working Marcus to full hardness.


End file.
